A Promise Made
by Hanyou 2 Youkai
Summary: (NOT A SEQUEL TO LOVE OVER GUILT)Cho and Harry recently broke up, how will Harry win her heart over once again? But she's already dating another boy... Who does she REALLY love? Expect a lot of fluff! HPCC. Please R&R!
1. All Is Lost Nothing Is Gained

Chapter 1  


Author's Notes:This is my 2nd fanfic, called _A Promise Made_ For the readers of _Love Over Guilt,_ donn't worry, I am perfectly capable of writing two stories at once. Without further ado, here's the first chapter to _A Promise Made_!

Harry was laying on his bed, staring at a picture beside his nighttable. The happy couple in the picture beamed at him and waved furiously. Harry and Cho were in their Quidditch robes at the last game of the season in their final year.  
(A/N: In most of my stories, Harry and Cho are indeed in the same year, meaning Cho is a year younger than in the canon. Please get used to that!) Back then, they were the hottest couple in Hogwarts and the voted the _Most Famous Couple of the Year_ in _Witch Weekly_. But now ... they were no longer together, not even talking to eachother anymore.

He was miserable, as miserable as hell! THere was noone there to comfort him anymore. Ron and Hermione were on their honeymoon to Hawaii. Cho would comfort him, if he was still talking to her. Oh god how he loved her. He loved her radiant hazel eyes he constantly drowned in, her shimmering raven hair he loved to tangle his hands in, but most of all those soft and tender lips that he loved to kiss. What he would do to be able to kiss them one more time. But instead, he's forced to look at them being kissed by another man, Cedric Diggory. If Harry hated him before the 2nd task during the Triwizard Tournament, it's nothing compared to the hatred he felt towards him at that moment.

**~Flashback~**

_"Hey Cho! Do you want to go to Hogsmead this weekend? I've got a surprise for you." Harry said lovingly to his girlfriend.  
"Oh I'm sorry Harry, Michael Corner already asked me to go to dinner with him." Cho said apologetically.  
"That's ok,... I'll see you later then Cho." Harry said embarrased.  
"Wait Harry! Maybe we could go some other time? Please?" She said.  
"Uh,... ok sure. No problem." Harry said heartbroken, but wasn't able to show it.  
_

**~End of Flashback~**

A couple of weeks later, they steadily grew apart, spending less time with each other untill one day she told him that it would be better if they JUST BE FRIENDS. Those words had struck him like a sword. He realised that it was over. She was probably already with someone else. He never asked who. He found out eventually that Michael Corner was spending a lot of time with her. He was definately interested in her, she was probably into him as well.

Harry turned around on his bed and fixed his eyes on the window. In the distance, he could see his snowy owl flying towards his loom at the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Hello Hedwig." he said stroking her back. "what do you have for me here?" Hedwig sensed his owner's fowl mood and nipped Harry's fingers affectionately."Thanks. I feel a lot better." he said and untied the parcel and the lettre.

_Dear Harry,  
Happy 18th Birthday! How's your summer so far? Can you believe it? We're graduated from Hogwarts! And I haven't even started looking for jobs yet, I was too busy planning the wedding and all.  
Speaking of Weddings, Ron and I are havign a grand time here in Hawaii. I'll give you details when we get back tomorrow. Have you made up with Cho yet? You two shoudl before the Post-Grad Party next week.  
Once again, Happy Birthday!  
Love,_

Hermione Granger  
(P.S: I havent' agreed on changing my last name yet. I'm the last Granger in the family line. Godd thing, Ron's not pushing the subject.)  
(P.P.S: Ron's lettre/parcel is attached to this one. I fugured there's not need for 2 owls.) 

"Wow." Harry exclamed when he opened Hermion's present. It was an entire brass collection of Dark Detectors. A Sneakoscope, foe-glass, pensieve, lie-detectors, ... He reckoned it was more complete than Mad Eye Moody's collection. There was a not attached.

_You've always been able to fit all your belongings in one trunk, not anymore! Hope you like it!_

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry said out loud. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once again he lay on his bed, the wav of excitement was over, he unwrapped all his gifts and displayed them neatly on his desk. The collection of Dark Detectors from Hermione, the _Quidditch Through The Ages_ book from Ron, a mini Norwegian Ridgeback dragon from Hargrid, A pair of emerald contacts and a swan-feather quill dipped entirely in gold with Harry's name inscripted along the side from Cho. 

He treasured all those gifts but liked the quill the most, mostly because it's from Cho. He figured she bought it before they separated, and because it has his name on it, she couldn't give it to anyone else. He never thought that it might be a token of friendship or love.

By the time he was about to go to bed, the sun was already rising and he figured just to take an early morning walk down muggle London to refresh himself. He had no clue that he would bump into his ex-girlfriend.

Harry was enjoying a jog and playing with an engagement ring when a female voice had called him. "Good morning Harry!"   
"Hi Cho." said Harry. Trying to hide the ring. Her seeker refexes took in and took it away from him as he was about to hide it. Her bright smile suddenly disappeared as she realized it was an engagement ring. She tried her best ot look normal.  
"Who's the lucky lady?" She asked with slight curiosity in her voice. _So I can pound her face in._ She thought.  
"Nobody really, it was meant for someone special," Cho flinched as he said the word _special_ "but she was already going on a date with another guy. Later we broke up, so I never proposed. but I still love her though "  
Cho got the idea that he was talking about her, but wasn't quite sure. 

**A/N**: Well folks, that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it!!! By the way, Ch10 in my other story is finished. Told you I could do it! I'm gonna upload a new chapter soon so keep posted! As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx!


	2. Pills and Wedding Bells

**Chapter 2** **Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, JK Rowling is created the cake, I just altered the icing.  
**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I am hoping to get more readers as well as encouraging reviews. Without further ado, here's the chapter!  
  


The awkward silence. It kills from inside, draining one's confidence to be able to continue a normal conversation little by little. All the doubt you've ever had about yourself coming back to the surface to taunt you. That's exactly how Cho and Harry felt. There was a mutual understanding between the two but no confidence to express it out loud what so ever. When somebody finally breaks the chain of silence the mood is almost instantly restored, but a small cluster of doubtful thoughts still remain in the back of the conversers' heads.

"I'm really sorry for you Harry" Cho finally said.  
"It's quite alright. How's your relationship with Michael Corner going?" Harry said, partly to change the topic, partly because he was truly interested if Cho was actually into Michael or not.  
"Alright. He seems to be way more into me than I am into him. I feel kinda guilty." she said.  
_*You're playing him for a fool just like how you played me then?*_ he thought. But all he said was "Oh." Sudden anger for Cho has suddenly appeared although he tried his best not to show it.  
"Well, I really have to go and finish my jog." he said, avoiding her confused glance.  
"Yeah, me too. and happy birthday Harry." She said.  
"Thanks, I really like your gift."  
"I thought you would." Cho flashed a brilliant smile, winked at him and continued her jog.  
  
**Cho's Apartment**  
  


Cho kept tossing and turning in her bed, having inner conflicts she couldn't solve. _Why do feel so guilty around Michael? I love him and no one else right?  
What about Harry Potter? The man you originally loved?_ Aonther voice said.

Desperate to fall asleep she reached for her nighttable and took a sleeping pill. If she only knew what it really was...

_Wedding bells in the background, a beautiful wedding ouside on the beach in front of a brilliant sunset. It's Cho and Michael's big day, their wedding day.  
  
"Do you take Cho Chang to be your wife through sickness and health for all eternity or 'till death do you part?" The priest asked in a formal, monotone voice.  
"I do." He said, staring into her eyes.  
"And do you take Michael Corner to be your husband through sickness and health for all eternity or 'till death do you part?"  
Cho hesitated, all eyes were upon her. She sighed and and cried "I can't do it!". Suddenly Harry runs down the ile yelling "I object! I object!" and embraced her.   
  
"This is the man I want to marry." She announced. There were a few gasps and murmurs but all applauded in the end.   
"On with the wedding, Do you take Cho Chang to be your wife through sickness and health for all eternity or 'till death do you part Harry?" the priest said in the same formal voice.  
"I do." He said, pure happiness was written all over his face.  
"And do you take Harry Potter to be your husband through sickness and health for all eternity or 'till death do you part?"  
"I do." She was feeling the exact same happiness Harry was feeling.  
"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."  
Harry lowered his head as he gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her with as much love as he could send.  
The crowd cheered as the married couple walked down the ile hadd in hand as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.   
  
"How could you Cho?" Michael asked, full of tears.  
"I'm sorry Michael, I'm so sorry." Cho repeated over and over again._  
  


Somebody was shaking her. It was Michael. "Why are you sorry Cho?" He asked in a confused voice.  
"Oh, it was just a dream. Nothing dear."  
"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. "Yes I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go fly a while outside."  
"YOu want me to come with you love?"  
"No thanks, I'll be fine."  
"If you say so." He left after he pecked her on the cheek.

**A/N: Well that was it for this chapter. More coming up. As for the sleeping pill ... you'll find out later;) Thanx for all the kidn reviews I've received I hope for many more happy readers. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
